Their Secret...
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Blade. It features Sakuya Tachibana's full transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Garren. Synopsis *Shiori tries to crack a Password to find the Hologram of Chief Karasuma after it glitches out. *Sakuya consults one his old classmates who is now a doctor, about his fear of disappearing. He tells her that he participated in many experiments at BOARD *After cracking the password, Karasuma tells Shiori, Kazuma & Kotarou the story of the Undead. *Sakuya goes off to seal an Undead but Kazuma manages to seal it for himself after he joins the battle. *Kazuma demands Sakuya tell him where Chief Karasuma was and accuses him of unsealing the Undead which Sakuya denies. *Sakuya tells Kazuma that repeated use of the Rider System will make his body fall apart, as his is beginning to. Plot Shiori searches for the location of Chief Karasuma with Kazuma continuously asking where he is. She tells him she can't get in because she cannot figure out the password. The hologram begins to glitch and shuts off. Sakuya who is hiding the Chief in a building, is trying to figure out how to wake him up himself in order to ask him numerous questions. He starts to cough and then dreams of turning into a green monster and disappearing. He leaves the room. Shiori continues attempting to crack the password but is not having any success. Kotarou suggests trying his computer downstairs as it holds data on BOARD and could provide hints as to what the password is. Kazuma agrees to try it. At the Jacaranda, Amane questions why the appearance of the Undead at the Observatory wasn't included in the newspaper. Her mother, Haruka, explains that the police say that they still investigating. Hajime tells Amane that humans are like that: They don't acknowledge what they are unable to understand and that they prefer to remain in the dark about it. Amane tells him that he is acting like he isn't human. Hajime tells her jokingly that he is a monster and attempts to scare her. Amane tells him that even if he was a monster, she would be fine with that. Haruka tells her to go do her homework. Haruka thanks Hajime for coming when he did as she couldn't really tell Amane the truth about her father. Hajime freezes for a few seconds while she tells him that when he died, she became depressed. She asks him what is wrong but he says that nothing is wrong. Hajime leaves for his room and finds Amane in there. She asks him if he is trying to be a great photographer like her father. He doubts his talents but she disagrees and tells him that she thinks he is similar to her father. She questions why her father died. Hajime remembers back to a time when he was in the middle of a blizzard. A man (Amane's Father) who is dying, holds out a photo of his family for Hajime to take. Amane drops the conversation and goes to bed. Hajime pictures a monster calling for him. At a house, A female doctor tells Sakuya that one again, there is nothing wrong with him. He tells her about the dream and how it is getting stronger. She asks him he had been participating in any experiments at board. Sakuya tells her that he has, and that the originally believed that it was for the sake of humanity, but in the end, it was a cover-up and that he was just being used. The woman tries to get more information out of him but he falls asleep rather quickly. She reveals that she was one of Sakuya's classmates and that him coming to visit her was good. Shiori continues to type in passwords overnight to no avail. Kotarou comes and tells her to stop trying to find it because they need to eat. Hirose thinks that she nearly has it and types in the phrase "Double J". Meanwhile, just as Sakuya is leaving the doctor, he tracks an Undead from his cell-phone. Shiori manages to crack the password. she says that in Kotarou's Research, there was an assumption of a Trump and that Double Joker is it. They type it in and it works perfectly, restoring the hologram of Chief Karasuma. The Undead that Hajime pictured before appears and kills a few workers at a dam. Sakuya intercepts the monster telling himself in the process that if he doesn't fight, he doesn't believe his body will recover from the issues that it has. Karasuma telepathically speaks to the three and congratulates Shiori on finding him. She asks him where he currently is, however, he doesn't know where he is either. He tells them however the story of the Undead. He tells them that 10,000 years ago, there were 53 Undead and that in the pursuit of an immortal body, a battle began to find a winner. Humans won and the other 52 Undead were sealed in Cards. He tells them that 3 years ago however, the seal was removed and instead of beginning another battle, the Undead strayed from their original path and fought rather to eradicate humanity instead. He explains that it is the purpose of the rider system, to seal the Undead. Shiori asks him why the Undead were unsealed in the first place. Karasuma takes full responsibility for it just as the hologram glitches out. Kazuma gets angry at Kotarou for wasting the Chief's Time with Pointless questions. Shiori and Kazuma theorize that Sakuya must be hiding Karasuma and that Sakuya might have been the one that undid the seal on the Undead. However, Shiori tells Kazuma that saving Karasuma is their priority. Sakuya continues to battle the monster, but it jumps away. Sakuya cancels his transformation and chases it on his bike. Shiori, Kazuma & Kotarou all go to the Building where the First Humanity's Foundation lab was. The lab was abandoned two years ago. Kotarou attempts to link together the unsealing of the dead (3 years ago) and the abandoning of the lab (2 Years ago). Kazuma, who is still annoyed at Kotarou stares at him grimly as if warning him against saying something stupid. Kotarou asks him why he became a rider but once again gets stared at grimly by Kazuma. Shiori tells Kotarou that Kazuma was scouted and tells him that Sakuya, who was a Research became the user of the Original Garren System. However, Karasuma did not believe it was enough and after creating the Blade System, searched for a person who would be able to use it. Kotarou unintentionally questions Kazuma being the best person for the Blade System which once again attains staring from Kenzaki. Shiori tells them to search as it is like that Sakuya hid the Chief somewhere in the lab. Just as they begin to search, Shiori gets alerted by the Undead Tracker. Kazuma rides off to fight the monster with Kotarou and Shiori attempting to follow closely behind. However, Kotarou's car fails to start. Kazuma tells himself that he doesn't matter who it is that released the dead, what matters is that he defeats them. He transforms and continues to rider to his destination. Sakuya continues to chase the Undead and transforms to fight it. After causing lightning bolts to hit around Sakuya, the Undead begins to take control while Sakuya rolls down a hill. Kazuma appears right at that moment and goes to help Sakuya who instead tell shim to say back, saying that he will be the one to defeat the Undead. Kazuma goes into fight anyway. Meanwhile, Hajime watches the two getting dominated by the Undead. He analyses their movements and calls them too slow and questions if this tis all the power that humans really have. The Undead manages to hit Sakuya and knocks him to the ground. Kazuma fights back and knocks an antler off of the Undead's Head. He scans his Kick Card and kicks the monster destroying it. Hajime realizes that a human's power is greatest when it is trying to save someone and He walks off. Kazuma uses one of his cards to seal the Undead giving him the Thunder Card. Sakuya cancels his transformation and tries to get away but collapses in the snow. Kazuma comes to his aid but changes his mind and starts asking him if he was the one who attacked BOARD and kidnapped Chief Karasuma. Sakuya tells him to think what he wants as he wont give him any excuses. Kazuma demands that he let Karasuma go. He tells Sakuya that he doesn't want to fight but that he is beyond salvation. Kazuma accuses him of unsealing the Undead and Sakuya starts laughing in denial. He tells Kazuma that Karasuma and others were responsible for the unsealing. Kazuma doesn't believe him. Sakuya tells him that the Rider System was created and then the Undead were released so that they could be sealed again. He concludes to Kenzaki that in the end they were simply used by BOARD. Kazuma asks for proof. Sakuya tells him that his body is proof of it and that after using the Rider System for so long, it will make his body fall apart. After finally telling him to prepare himself for his body becoming like that as well, Sakuya staggers off while Kazuma falls to his knees, worrying at the aspect of his body falling apart. He has a premonition similar to Sakuya's where he turns green and disappears. Hajime returns to the Jacaranda to find no one home. He hears something and runs downstairs to find the two girls being showered in sparkling dust. Haruka questions what it is... It suddenly stops before everything in the room lights in a pink flame. Amane tries to save a photo of her father but Hajime pulls her back before she touches the flame. The Undead responsible for it floats down from the sky outside as Hajime senses it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Deer Undead(Voice): *Moth Undead(Voice): Errors *''to be added'' Rouze Cards *'Cards used:' **Blade: ***Kick, Change **Garren: ***Change *'Cards obtained:' **Thunder Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside , episode 50, . Starting from the following week, took Abaranger's place in the block. *'Viewership': 9.1% *It's an interesting coincidence that the password for the hologram is Double Joker, considering that Kamen Rider W, the 11th Heisei Kamen Rider Series, and start of the "Neo-Heisei era", which premiered five and a half years later, features Kamen Rider Double who uses the Joker Memory. *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Kamen Rider Blade was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD releases Kamen Rider Blade Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: The Indigo Warrior, The Mysterious Rider, Their Secret... and Immortality's Mysteries. It was released on DVD on August 6th 2004, with a total run time of 94 minutes. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's page on "仮面ライダー剣(ブレイド) - 第3話" Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Blade